The Hidden Truth
by Kimbolt-Pride
Summary: Who was Tsukishima Before he met Kugo what was his Background stroy, were has all those memories gone to.


The Hidden Truth part 1

**Quick thing before you read this, Shukuro Tsukishima is Theodore Williams, this is a fan fiction of course and it's just my idea of what happened before Kugo came ok.**

* * *

Manchester, February 4th 2002, it is the 20th hour, and my house is in flames both of my parents are in there.

I started the fire…

Before the blade reaches my heart and all known memories are lost let me tell you a little story of mine. It started a long time ago.

My father was born in September 24th, 1964 in Marlborough, Wiltshire.

My mother was born in June 10th, 1965 also in Marlborough, Wiltshire.

My father's name was David Ryan Williams. And my mother was Epiphany Dankworth. They both met each other in freshmen year in high school and started dating each other by their sophomore year. They've fallen in love with each other by the end of high school and David proposed to her and settled their marriage to be after their for year collage, they both went to the university of oxford and earned their master's degree.

They got married in London's cathedral and honeymooned in France four a couple of weeks. Once they've returned they started kicking into business, my dad worked in a tea company were they imported tea from all around the world, and for my mother she started working in banking. After two years David was promoted and was sent to Manchester.

They both celebrated his success and finished of their days in having sex with one another. None were fans of children so this was their first time.

One day Epiphany came to David and said she was with child; both were shocked of the news and David reacted and told her to get rid of it. But in the end they went through with it anyways.

It was February 4th of 1994, Epiphany gave birth to a healthy boy and her and her spouse agreed on naming the boy "Theodore", that's when it all began.

1998.

Things were strange around my house an awful silence would brake threw the large mansion, my parents were never here they were always out working for what they said so it was just me and the nannie. The nannie was really nice her name was Martha, or at least that's what they called her she would always tuck me in bed at night and read me stories not to mention feed me and bathe me.

Martha always acted weird when my parents were around as if she was really worried and I never understood why, but when they were gone she was completely different, she was the only company I had sense I was never token to any day cares or anything similar and they also told me they would bring someone to homeschool me so I didn't have to go to school and get bullied, father always told me I would be one of the main boys bullied at school because I read a lot and didn't do all the things that father said was normal for little kids my age, I wasn't. when my dad took me to the park and play with the other kids in the sand box I would always climb a tree and sit far away from everybody and read a book, I wasn't the very social person, I would always get red when someone tried to talk to me so I would hide away the only person on earth who I really feel comfortable with is uncle Jared, he would always come to visit and he'd bring his favorite toys he use to play with when he was my age and he'd play with me and tell me all kinds of stories and adventures he had, he really had a way of talking that would always draw you in even if you're not a fan of the topic it you would still find it to be amazing, one of my favorite stories with him was when he was fathers superhero and saved father from the evil man named Richard, Richard was about Jared's age and was fathers bully when he was in elementary school, you'd get a kick out of it. Uncle Jared was a unique type of person, he was seven years older than my father, but unlike my father who was always strict he was cheerful and childish. You would love him.

Any who, I remember there was a day when I saw my mom having a serious conversation in the living room, Martha had already tucked me in bed but they were so loud down their I had to go check.

"Sir your child needs help why can't you give him some", I heard Martha's voice say.

"Do you see how much money you are talking about here, it took us time to reach were we are at know we aren't going to throw it away for a child_"

"But sir he is your son and he needs help, your child in this point in time is still young and he can learn to overcome it but, if it keeps up like this he may permanently became socially_"

"FINE! If that's what you want we will take the child to a psychologist if that's what you desperately want".

I didn't really get what they were talking about, majorly what in the world was a psychologist it was all new to me. Anyways it got quieter after the last words which my father has spoken.

"I swear sometimes that boy is nothing but a burden for us to carry", David said.

"Let's just see what it results in", Epiphany responded.

Martha came right up the stairs and was about to enter her room when she had noticed me, she walked over to me and gently leaned over and whispered to me.

"Theodore what are you doing up past your curfew".

I just sort of looked at her and then responded, "They were too loud I couldn't sleep through the noise", I said while covering my ears with my hands. She giggled a bit and picked me up and said.

"You're so cute at times, you know that?" She said with a big smile on her face. I. just giggled in respond back with her, "All right mister it's right off to bed".

"Aww... already but I'm not tire", I said as I let out a loud yawn, damn I was tired and I didn't want to admit it.

"Are you sure because you look tired to me", she said as she put me on the floor, "now come one let's get you into that bed of yours".

"that's if you can catch me", I said as I took of giggling and running down the hall, she followed after and was pretty quick and soon my laugh became panting and me running in horror until, BAM, I looked up to see none other than father, he didn't look to happy, but I just looked up at smiled, "hey fathe_".

"What are you still doing up its way past your curfew".

Martha came stumbling in and said, "I am sorry sir it's my fault don't worry I'll put him to sleep".

"I hope so", David said as he turned around and started leaving.

Martha picked me up and looked me straight in the eye, "ok sir it's time for you to go to bed, ok".

I nodded my head in agreement, and she took me to my bed room, as she tucks me in bed I ask a simple question,

"Martha why is father so grumpy and strict?"

"I don't know actually, it's probably stress from working too much", she said calmly.

"Then why not work less"

"Well he wouldn't be getting the same amount of profit if he works less".

"Oh, I think I get it", I said.

"Okay now sleep tight" she whispered to me as she laid her lips on my forehead and kissed it softly.

I remember walking up in the middle of the night having a nightmare and ran in the nannies room.

"Pssp… Martha, are you awake", "Martha.

She slightly woke up and had a very tired look on her face; she slightly rubbed it and turned her attention towards me.

"Mmnn…. What is it Theo", she said in a yawn.

"I had a bad dream", I whispered.

She leaned up and said, "come here", and she tucked me in bed with her.

As morning arose my parents were gone as usual and it was just me and Martha, she didn't seem as comfortable as she usually was so I questioned her.

"Martha, are you ok?"

She looked at me and changed her mood immediately, "Uh what makes you say that?"

_"I don't know, you just seemed uncomfortable lately".

_ "oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking too much lately and kind of got distracted".

_ "distracted? About what? Is it about what happened yesterday night?"

She looked at me then hugged me and seemed to mumble something to herself but I didn't quit catch it.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot", I said.

She looked at me and responded, "What is it".

_ "what dad said last night? What a burden"

She looked at me, her eyes looked almost hurt, like she almost wished I haven't heard that, and she bended down and put her hands on my shoulder and quickly changed her mood to almost avoid telling me the truth.

"A burden is a compliment someone gives when they are in distress".

I looked up at her and was relieved that it wasn't something bad, so I put a smile on my face and responded.

"Oh yeah, then I'll be father's greatest burden ever".

She giggled at my response, I really didn't get how silly I was for saying such a thing but I just played along with her.

It was 20hrs and my parents finally came in, I would have been in bed already but I convinced Martha that I had to give something to father personally. Father stepped into the kitchen and ordered Martha to make him a tea; he sat down on the stool next to the table and looked at me.

"What are you doing still up? It's past your curfew", he didn't seem to be real happy so I looked at him for a bit a little afraid to give him the paper I made for him.

Father looked at Martha and said, "what is he still doing up put him in bed or something".

_ "sir I will gladly do so but he wishes to give you something personally", Martha said.

_ "well the what is it", his eyes looked frustrated his tone was filled with anger, and without notice I felt a tear run down my face I no longer wished to show him my drawing I made for him.

"Never mind!" I said as I threw it on the floor and left the room crying and ran to my bedroom.

Father picked up the paper and fixed his eye on the drawing, it showed him, Epiphany, Theodore, and Martha, they were all holding hands and had smiles on their faces, and just below it said don't worry father I'll be your biggest burden ever, he smiled for a second at the boys foolishness in not knowing what the word really meant but at the same time he was rather aggravated.

He silently went up the steps and found Martha trying to cheer me up and gave her a bad look to get out, and she did so, he entered and sat on the bed right next to me and put his hand on my lap, I was to mad to look at him so I rolled over as to not face him, he sigh and looked at me and said.

"I'm sorry Theo, I didn't mean to react like that, but you see father is really busy lately and I almost lost my position today so I was rather aggravated and took it out on the wrong person, you understand right".

I looked at him and said, "Its ok I didn't need to exaggerate the moment either",

Father put me in a big bear hug, in made me really happy because I never really got a hug from father and this was my first time he was really worm, and it just felt right.

"One more thing Theodore, who told you what the word burden meant", he said rather concerned.

"Martha told me what it meant. Why do you ask?" I said.

_ "for no reason, just asking".

He tucked me in bed and gave me a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "good night", and turned off the lights and closed the door.

I woke up the next morning and to a surprise both mother and father were there, they seemed to be interviewing someone but just were was Martha. I ran down the stairs and went beside mother and asked.

"Mother, where is Martha? I don't see her",

She looked at me and responded, "oh she left yesterday night I don't really know why, but she said she couldn't take it hear or something and quit".

A tear ran down my face as she spoke those words to me, just were could she have gone, she was the only company I had in this house sense mother and father are always out, she was my friend so why did she leave.

_ "don't worry Theodore were getting another nannie right know to keep you company there is no reason as to why you need to weep".

_ "I don't want another nannie I said I want Martha", I responded.

_ "we all want her back but it's just not possible", mother grabbed me and pressed me against her and wiped my tears away, "don't worry this one will probably be better than Martha I promise".

Somehow it didn't feel that way. Father said that she'd be coming at 14hrs, and she was younger than Martha, she was 24 supposable and her name was Trisha, and that I had to treat her with respect.

It was13:59 when she walked in my parents gave her the instructions on what to do, and walked of.

I looked up at her she didn't seem to be 24 but she looked like she were some high school dropout or something like that.

_"oh so you must be Theodore, am I right", she said.

_ "…".

_ "oh so their right you're not used to new face as they said, but I didn't assume you were this shy".

_ "….".

_ "come on say something I don't bite".

A sudden knock came on the door, and a surprise look came on her face.

"That must be him", she said

"Who?" I finally responded.

She didn't respond but instead ran heals to toe over to the door and opened it.

"John you actually made it I can't believe it", she said.

And out of the nowhere some guy walked in, he seemed to be the football player at high school considering the stiffness in his appearance; I somehow knew he wasn't the friendly kind of guy.

"See I told you I would get the job, rich people are easy to fool with good performance", Trisha said

_ "Adults can be real stupid can't they", Josh turned his view and caught me in his sight.

_ "so this is the child you were told to take care of huh?"

_ "yeah I know he's pathetic isn't he, what should I do with him?" Trisha said.

_ "lock him in a closet with some food so he doesn't get in our way".

_ "nice plan".

Trisha got up and went my way I didn't quiet catch what they said but I didn't like were this was going. Trisha picked me up from below my elbows and tossed me in a closet with some snacks. It was very dark in there and to tight, I didn't have much space to do anything and I couldn't open the door no matter what I tried. It also was very quiet, all I heard was Trisha and that john horsing around with each other and then I could hear Trisha scream and pant and saying to take it easy on her, it was rather disturbing so I went to sleep, minutes, no hours later I heard the door unlock and Trish took me out and said it was my bed time and I needed to go to bed. She dragged me up the stairs and locked me in my bedroom. I was really hungry and I tried telling her that but she wasn't anywhere near, so I just lay down on my bed and took out a book to read myself to sleep, I like reading Martha taught me how to read and she'd always read me fascinating stories, and whenever uncle Jared came by he would read me some of his books he made sense he made books for both children and adults, his stories were amazing but father never took the time to read any of them.

I heard father and mother came in and they sounded pretty happy.

_ "wow, everything seems to be in order around, so how was Theodore did he behave", I heard father say.

_ "he was very shy as you for told but once he got into his comfort zone with me he was pretty tough and liked to horse around and jumped on all the couches and was comporting very oddly, he made a big mess in the living room I managed to clean it up but it wasn't easy, but otherwise that it was pretty fine", Trisha said.

_ "was he like this with the other nannie",

_ "no Martha never really said anything about him being ruthless but she said he seemed to have sociological problems or something like that, have you noticed anything like that",

_ "no sir if I notice any of that I will tell you immediately".

I heard Trisha walk out of the room and head towards her room.

_ "Epiphany do you know what's gotten into this boy all of the sudden to make such rakish", I heard father say.

_ "maybe he was always like that but Martha was only concerned about his wellbeing",

_ "yeah maybe so".

I can't believe Trisha would make something up like that, I mean she kept me in a closet all day how could I have done that, and I don't remember father giving her permission to bring someone over, things were getting really strange and it didn't feel right at all.

Morning came and as usual father and mother were out I wished I could see them more often it was getting quite lonely in the mansion there was nobody my age around that I could hang out with and the boy from yesterday would be coming soon I just wonder if she'd going to lock me up again and make up a huge lie and blame it on me.

John came in as I suspected and they went to kissing each other on the couch, but this time he wasn't alone he had some friends with him and they seemed to explore the house, one was headed my way and I hid myself so he wouldn't see me, none of them seemed to be a nice guy or someone out to do good so I might as well keep myself hidde_.

Ought of the nowhere someone had grabbed me from behind and yelled.

"I found him".

"Good bring him hear", I heard john say.

The boy picked me up and brought me over to them and placed me in front of John, all the ones that had scattered came around and sat on the circle. I was frightened I have no idea what they were capable of or what they were going to do.

"Aw look at him he's frightened", one of them said.

They all laughed back and forth and it was driving me rather annoyed, I just wished they would stop it already.

"So what should I do with him? Lock him up again?" Trisha said

"Why not, as long as he is out of our way", John said.

I didn't want to be stuck in a closet all day so I tried to run as fast as I could away from them, but I didn't make it very far, I was quickly held down to the floor by one of Trisha's friends, he was tall but not as tall as john and he had a real good grip. As I laid their john approached me and said, "kid you shouldn't have done that", he then grabbed me really tightly and went towards the basement, he snatched my jacket and the shirt I was wearing and left me there in the cold basement, it was snowing outside and everywhere but the basement had air condition to warm it up. I was scared I could see my very own breath, indeed it was cold, I tried opening the door but as I suspected it was locked, I looked around the basement and I saw one of fathers old jackets and I quickly wrapped it around myself to keep myself warm.

Hours past my stomach was rumbling, and the ruckus up on top had finally finished, Trish finally opened the door and got a grip of me gave me my shirt back and snatched fathers jacket away from me, and threw me somewhere outside in the snow, I heard father's car come by and he walked into the house.

All of the sudden I heard people screaming my name out as to try and look for me, Trisha was one of them, that sneaky bastard, Trisha finally caught me in her sight and ran over to me and picked me up and hugged me as if she were somehow concerned or worried that I was gone. Father and mother came by and thanked Trisha for finding me, dad then got a hold of me and took me inside he put me on the floor and said, "what's gotten into you boy? Why are you messing the place up and running out? Are you trying to prove a point by all this?" I looked at father and said , "but, but, this wasn't me father I didn't do anything" all of the sudden a big smash came across my face and slammed me into the ground, I looked up and father said, "I know you don't like that Martha left but we don't got all the money to fix this all up boy".

_ "but Father I said I didn't do anything".

Father smacked me again and said, "So what happened here a tornado came by and messed everything up huh?" "Huh?" he said in a snarl.

"No but I didn't do anything", I said almost crying.

"Theodore you better march up those stairs and wish I don't follow you up there, of how mad your making me", father responded.

I quickly ran up the stairs and ran in my room with tears all over my face. Just what did Trish say to father and mother; I didn't do anything so why? Why did father hit me? And why did he assume I did all of that mess if they locked me up in the basement; I'm not able to do more than one thing at the same time. I quickly got into my room closed the door and ran under my covers and wished that father didn't follow me up here.

It was then morning, I didn't walk out my door this time but instead looked to see if father and mother were out, and as it's just as I thought, their out. I ran into my closet just in case Trisha would come looking for me or something, in which she eventually did at some point in time, John's voice was there as well.

_ "just were could he be", Trisha said.

_ "I don't know maybe he hid himself from you", John said in a laugh.

_ "Ha, ha not funny john, you know I have to find him or I am fired right".

_ "I know, just why they can't put him in a day care or something like that".

_ "because he isn't the social kind of person and they are afraid of him getting bullied around or something like that",

_ "hey it's not like you doing a great job at supporting that",

A big smack was heard, "shut up john I only do it to cover your ass".

Protect his ass from what, I'm the one on the line hear not him.

_"Damn where do you think he could be at John".

_ "Maybe he's in the closet".

Oh no, I'm caught. Trisha opened the door and there I was she didn't look very happy especially that John was cracking up jokes behind her saying she frightens little children and stuff like that.

Trisha grabbed me out of the closet and asked me, "What do you think you're doing?"

_ "…..." I couldn't say anything.

_ "so you were really hiding from me weren't you",

_ "…..",

_ "you'd better answer me mister or else",

_ "or else what", John said.

_ "I don't know I didn't think of anything yet",

_ "come on girl you threaten without really knowing what you're going to do",

_ "your pathetic, let me think of something..." John snapped his fingers, "do you remember the well we found in the garden while fooling around?"

_ "Uhm yeah… what about it?"

I didn't like where this was going, I know I should answer but I'm just too afraid of the outcome.

_ "well tell him if there is no answer then he will spend his time in the well",

_ "great idea", she looked at me and leaned over, "you heard him, so spit it out",

I felt my arms tremble I couldn't it was just too hard, eventually she said she had no choice and she lowered me down into the well, I had a jacket on this time to keep warm but it was really dark and scary, there was an amount of space around but the edges were to icy and frozen I didn't want to get near.

I was eventually brought out of the area and was brought inside; she gave me a little treat sense she had forgotten to feed me yesterday and today, then she ran me up to the room. Days and days past and it was the same old routine once I woke up I would be hauled into a small area if I hid myself, or tried to rebel I would be sent down the well, but, I was luck sometimes, John didn't appear so she didn't lock me up or anything near.

As the days left I grew quitter and quitter, I didn't know how to respond anymore so I would be tossed around a lot. I also never was able to see father and mother I would be in bed by the time they'd come back, but if I were to see one of them, it would be father coming up to beat on me because something Trish blamed me for, damn my life sucked.

* * *

**chapter one done **

**please review :D**


End file.
